<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trials and tribulations of the troubled highschooler by kolanya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336032">trials and tribulations of the troubled highschooler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolanya/pseuds/kolanya'>kolanya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flash Fic, Freeform, Friendship, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, it be like that, just two mentally unstable girls trying to be friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolanya/pseuds/kolanya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Berry and Mullie learn the lessons of friendship the hard way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, kinda? lol - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trials and tribulations of the troubled highschooler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyy so this is my first piece i’ve ever posted to ao3, enjoy! i kinda crapped it out at 3 A.M. and posted it right away so if u find any errors that’s why-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mullie’s gut wrenched.</p><p>In front of her, barely standing, swaying at 50 miles an hour, a girl with purple hair had on a delirious expression. Her eyes were unfocused, her mouth stretched into an unnatural toothy grin. A sound escaped her mouth that sounded like it should’ve been a laugh, but instead came out animalistic and wild. She clutched a cleaver in her left hand.</p><p>Should she call to her? Run away? Or perhaps stay in place and let this girl decide what happened to her next.</p><p>If the situation were not so dire, Mullie thought that she would be crying.</p><p>-</p><p>It was inconvenient to move to a new school your junior year of high school.</p><p>Mullie had always been shy; as a child she cowered behind her mother’s skirt when meeting new people, kept to herself in class, never spoke unless spoken to. She’d begged her parents to homeschool her, but of course they insisted she attend school for her last two years.</p><p>Given, it was no surprise Mullie was not feeling so well when she entered the classroom on the first day of school. The teacher directed her to a seat in the middle, toward the right of the classroom. The desk to her left was filled by an obnoxious boy already joking with his friends who he had surely just seen yesterday but was acting as if they just met up for the first time in two years. The seat to her right was empty. Slowly, more of her peers trickled in. The teacher waited impatiently for everyone to arrive so he could take attendance. Just as Mullie was thanking the universe that one of the chairs next to her was empty, someone new came in.</p><p>She spilled out hasty apologies to the teacher, who did nothing but frown at her. Taking her seat next to Mullie, she sighed, seeming relieved to be in time for home room. She turned around.</p><p>The purple-haired girl smiled at her, and she thought that she would die.</p><p>Her hair was curly and cut in a bob style, with layers that complimented a round, rosy face. Her complexion was tanned, sparsely freckled all over her face. Millie thought she was so gorgeous, especially with her black dress and chic-cute take on Mary Janes.</p><p>Mullie smiled back.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t recognize you, are you new? I’m Berry, I’ve only been going here since freshman year so I kinda get it, haha. I’m so nervous about this year,” she gushed.</p><p>Normally, Mullie would’ve been offput by how many words had been launched at her in such a short time frame, and she still kind of was, but this Berry girl seemed so genuine she just went along with it.</p><p>Plus she was cute. But that was a weird and shallow thought, so Mullie pushed it down. It turned out they had quite a few classes in common, which probably meant Berry would want to be her friend. Mullie didn’t know how to feel about that. People made her uncomfortable. The possibility of judgement was too much.</p><p>They ended up sitting near each other in every class they shared, which Berry seemed excited about. Mullie couldn’t decide how she felt about it.</p><p>However, the two of them became fast friends. Berry was outgoing and quirky. She encouraged Mullie to talk more. Mullie was cautious and blended in, Berry’s opposite in almost every way. It wasn’t long before it was as if they had known each other their entire lives.</p><p>Eventually, over the course of a few weeks, Mullie knew how she felt.</p><p>Berry’s smile made her stomach go wild, like she was going to puke. <em> But not in a bad way, </em> Mullie thought. <em> God, that made no sense. What’s good vomit? </em> The way Berry carried herself was so attractive. Everything about her was so engaging. Her personality was engrossing, and Mullie thought that if all she heard for the rest of her life was Berry’s voice, that was okay. She wasn’t eloquent or poetic, but her speech had another quality that was hard to place. Mullie wanted nothing more than be close to her.</p><p>At first it was fine. If anything, extra serotonin. But it wasn’t long before being away made something deep inside of her ache. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of her. Her smile, her small hands with chipped black nail polish, how she kicked her feet when she sat at her desk.</p><p>Once Mullie realized what was happening, she decided on the only reasonable thing to do. She had done it too many times in the past to count. In her mind, the girl named Berry was no more.</p><p>-</p><p>“You <em>bastard!</em> You never talk to me anymore! All you do is <em>sit there</em> and stare into space! <em>Why don’t you fucking care about me anymore?</em>”</p><p>Millie could still remember those words, burned into her brain for eternity. How it felt like she had been stabbed. Of course, she didn’t say anything in response. Not like she had anything to say, anyway.</p><p>Berry was silent for an excruciatingly long period of time. Then she turned away, and Millie never saw her again, that is, until now.</p><p>-</p><p>Honestly, Mullie wasn’t sure if Berry was going to kill her or maim her or if she was just bluffing. </p><p>The curly-head girl started screaming. “What do you want?!” Mullie retaliated. </p><p>“Oh, I see how it is now, darling. You talk now, when you life is on the line.”</p><p>Mullie hated, <em>hated</em>, <em>HATED</em> how “darling” still made her melt.</p><p>”Don’t you think that’s a little selfish.” It wasn’t a question. They both knew it was selfish. No need for a debate.</p><p>Berry stood in place, swinging her cleaver around like a madwoman. She must’ve gotten it from a restaurant kitchen or something. Her skirt was muddied, but either it didn’t register or she didn’t care. She had one sock on, and no shoes. Normally a headband held back her wild curls, but she didn’t wear one.</p><p>”What are you going to do?” Mullie quietly asked.</p><p>”Oh, wouldn’t you like to know,” Berry cooed. </p><p>Quick as a whip, the small girl charged toward Mullie, still swinging the cleaver. Mullie was frozen by fear. If this was how she died, maybe that was okay. She probably deserved it anyway. </p><p>Before Berry could come close enough to swing it at her head, she stopped in front of Mullie’s face. Hours ago and in any other circumstance, this would’ve been her dream. </p><p>At last Millie felt herself snap out of her shock. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I was horrible, I didn’t know how to deal and... and I did that to you and... oh my goodness I’m so so so so sorry Berry I’ll never do that again please can we go back to normal....”</p><p>”Sorry babe,” Berry giggled, and swung the cleaver.</p><p>Mullie crumpled, blood pooling.</p><p>The weapon was coated in blood and sweat and tears and grime. Holding it to her face, Berry licked it. Her eyes glinted.</p><p>
  <em>She got what was coming to her.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and that’s it!! thank you so much for reading, i appreciate it. comments and kudos are very much welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>